Instant scratchoff lottery tickets were first introduced in the late '70's and since their initial introduction sales of the product have grown, both as a result of the entry of new government lotteries and the expansion of different products, which appeal to a broader range of players.
However in recent years the level of growth seen during the '90's has slowed. The change is the result of many factors including a decline in the entry of new lotteries as the majority of state and provincial governments have introduced lotteries previously. Additional factors are the change in global economic conditions and the shift in demographics.
Instant scratchoff tickets have historically been primarily an impulse purchase by an individual player when they are in a retail location to purchase other commodities, such as fuel, food, beverages, etc. In order to maintain and increase player interest significant effort has been expended by the different instant lottery ticket manufacturers, since the introduction of the tickets, to introduce new and exciting graphics and play features designed to entice the retail customer to purchase one or more tickets during their visit. The results of these efforts have achieved the desired result and have contributed to the continued growth of the industry over the past three decades. These innovative features continue to appeal to the existing player and development efforts in this regard will continue.
While these features have resulted in enhanced appeal to the existing player base they have not been successful in attracting the next generation of potential players. As a result the typical instant scratchoff player is aging and sales to this group are expected to decline in the future.
In order to achieve this directive it will be necessary to develop instant scratchoff lottery products and processes that will continue to appeal to the existing player but will attract the younger demographic on an ongoing basis in order to become a stable demand for that sector of the market.